There exist systems for calculating the distance swum on the basis of measurements transmitted by a motion sensor fastened to the swimmer, such as that disclosed in the patent document WO 2004/038336 (Clothing Plus OY).
However, such systems perform only observation or quantitative monitoring of the swimming activity of a person, and in no case is qualitative analysis of the swimming types employed.